


Please Wake Up

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Outpost (TV 2018)
Genre: 100fandoms on DW, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Community: 100fandoms, Episode: s02e13 This Is Our Outpost, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Janzo has feelings for Talon, Season/Series 02, Whumptober, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: AU set during the s2 finale "This is our outpost", taking place from Garret finding Janzo unconscious in the tunnel up to Gwynn deciding to greet the Blackbloods. Garret calls Janzo's name but he doesn't wake up.ForWhumptober 2019prompt 10 Unconscious and the 100fandoms prompt "dust"





	Please Wake Up

"Janzo! Janzo!" Garret knelt at his side, slapped his cheek, but Janzo lay unmoving.

Garret pressed his fingers to Janzo's neck. He felt a pulse, faint but regular and gave a sigh of relief. He gathered Janzo up as best he could and carried him back to the Outpost.

"Help," Garret called as soon as he was back inside the fortress. "I need some help!"

Talon ran over as Garret knelt down, easing Janzo to the ground.

"What happened?" Talon crouched down, feeling for a pulse in Janzo's wrist.

"The explosion. I think part of the tunnel fell on him." He and Talon exchanged worried glances. The worst of it was that Janzo was the one they'd usually call in this situation. What did you do when the best healer you had was the one in need in healing? 

Gwynn joined them. "Oh, Janzo. Is he..."

Garret shook his head. "He's alive."

Gwynn nodded in relief. "We've lost enough good people today."

Talon ran her fingers along Janzo's dust covered cheek. "He's tougher than he looks. He'll make it," she said, as much to reassure herself as anyone else. "Bring him to my quarters. I'll do what I can."

Not that long ago she'd tended him in the same place, cauterizing his wound and worrying about infection but able to bring Janzo the supplies he requested so he could treat himself.

Now she could do little but clean away the dust and dirt, gently but thoroughly washing his hands and face, stroking back his hair and wincing at the purpling bruise at his temple. Head wounds could be serious.

Additionally he could have inhaled a lot of dust and damaged his lungs, or have broken ribs or internal injuries. Again, treatment options were limited. Talon took off Janzo's shirt, which wasn't the easiest thing to accomplish by herself, but she managed. She was fairly certain Janzo would complain if - when - he woke up and she'd cut off what was possibly his favourite shirt.

She was also sure he'd be rather enjoying her ministrations if he were aware of them and she gave a wry smile at the thought.

There were no bruises on his torso, which was a good sign. Talon ran her hands over Janzo's ribs, pressing firmly to feel for any obvious damage. She placed her hand low on his chest, just above his stomach, felt the regular movement and was reassured that he was breathing normally.

She covered him with a warm blanket and then poured herself a drink. She took up a seat beside him. "I'll wait here until you wake up," she said. "But please, Janzo. Wake up soon. We need you."

Munt arrived, face tear-streaked. "Can I stay with him for a while?"

"Of course." Talon went and poured him a much needed drink. She took it to Munt, now seated at Janzo's side, and rubbed his shoulder. "He'll make it. I'm sure of it."

"He has to," Munt said.

They stayed in silence until Garret knocked on the open door.

"Gwynn wants to see you, Talon."

"Can't it wait?"

Garret shook his head.

"You stay here," Talon told Munt. "And I will be back as soon as I can."

Munt nodded.

Talon cupped Janzo's chin, rubbed her thumb against his cheek. "I'll be back, I promise."

She pressed a fleeting kiss to the unconscious Janzo's forehead and headed out, Garret following her.

So Munt was alone when, a few minutes later, Janzo stirred, coughed, and opened his eyes - and was almost crushed by Munt's enthusiastic hug.

"Did we win?" Janzo asked after Munt had let him go and rambled about how worried they'd all been.

"We won."

"Good. Where's Talon?"

"The queen wanted to see her."

Despite Munt's protests, Janzo got up and pulled on his shirt.

"Did you undress me?"

Munt shook his head. Janzo's eyes lit up. "Oh, Talon then. Hmm." He would have liked to been have been awake for that, though she wouldn't have done it if he were awake, which was quite the predicament.

"Come on, then. The Outpost needs us," Janzo said and he and Munt went to join Talon and the others.


End file.
